a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an accessory connecting shelf for video and camera.
b) Background of the Invention
Currently, in order to achieve certain effects or realize some functions, a commonly used small-size video or camera needs to be installed with some accessories when videos or pictures are being taken, such as flash, video light, microphone, and the like. In order to install such accessories, nowadays, the commonly used tool is a flat-plate connecting shelf. However, only one accessory can be installed on the flat-plate connecting shelf once, and moreover the directional angle of the accessory cannot be changed, rendering the use thereof inconvenient. Generally, a viewfinder of a small-size home video camera can be folded and placed on a side of the video camera, so it may hamper the opening of the viewfinder and in turn influence normal usage of the video camera if the flat-plate connecting shelf is used for installing the accessory.